Deceivers
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Michiru has had enough and decides to walk away from all of it. What happens when Haruka finds out the main reason for Michiru's leave. Will she finally confess how she feels or will she just let the other walk away. HarukaMichiru


Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

A/N : The lyrics I used at the beginning and in the end are from Fleetwood Mac's 'Everywhere'. As for this story. I just felt like writing something like this and this is what came out. Let me know what you think. Based on a true story! (not a story of mine though...)

* * *

**Deceivers**

**by**

**Amnesia Nymph**

_Come on baby, we'd better make a start. We better make it soon before you break my heart._

_-----_

Haruka gazed around the livingroom. There was no sign of Michiru. ''Strange,'' Haruka muttered to herself. Usually her roommate was always home way before she was. This time seemed to be different. _'Where could she be?'_ The first thing that came to Haruka's mind was a boyfriend. Maybe Michiru had met someone. She quickly shrugged it off. She couldn't imagine, no see, Michiru with anyone else besides her.

It was then that she heard a sound coming from Michiru's room. She was home after all. Much to Haruka's relieve. She took a deep breath before walking towards the stairs. She and Michiru had planned on going to the arcade together earlier today but after meeting a brunette who called herself Makoto they had lost track of each other. Haruka just figured Michiru was tired and had gone home.

After a few more minutes she had started to feel bad somehow and decided to go home to find the aqua haired girl. It wasn't like Michiru to just leave without saying anything.

Finally Haruka reached Michiru's bedroom. She knocked a couple of times but when she got no reply she just opened the door. She was surprised to see Michiru bend over her bed while packing a suitcase. ''Michiru...'' Was all the blonde tomboy could say. Michiru turned around in shock. The look on her face didn't betray her emotions at all. Haruka wasn't used to this. She could always tell how Michiru was feeling. This time was different. ''Where are you going?'' She finally managed to ask, her eyes falling on the suitcase and the clothes that were spred all over the floor.

''Away.'' The other replied before turning around again. With that she started to continue to pack her stuff.

''To?'' Haruka wondered out loud. Michiru hadn't told her anything about a trip or anything like that.

Michiru turned around again. This time her emotions were clearly written all over her face. She was angry and hurt. Most of all she seemed hurt though. ''I don't know. I'm just going away. Far away from you.''

The blonde blinked in confusion. Had she done something to anger her roommate. She surely hadn't even realized it. ''What did I do now?''

''I loathe you!'' Michiru hissed before turning around again, closing her suitcase.

''You loathe me?'' Haruka repeated, laughing a bit. ''Michi, you can't loathe a person. You can love 'em or hate 'em. Surely not loathe them.'' She stated. She just kept looking at the girl in front of her. Michiru couldn't mean what she was saying. Something must've happened.

''Shut up.'' The aqua haired girl whispered, brushing past the taller woman as she started to head downstairs.

Haruka followed her. ''So...''

''So?''

The tomboy rolled her eyes. Michiru wasn't stupid, she knew exactly what she meant. ''What's it going to be?''

''I hate you.'' Michiru simply stated. She knew she was acting out of character. Then again, maybe she hadn't been able to show who she really was until now. Haruka surely hadn't noticed how she truly felt.

''Why?'' Haruka went on. She wasn't giving up this easily. She wanted to know what she had done to make Michiru hate her enough to just leave like this.

Michiru stopped. She didn't turn around though. ''Because I love you.'' She said bitterly.

''And that's why you hate me?'' Haruka asked. Was it just her or was Michiru really as confused as she sounded. ''That's complicated.''

''Hardly. Now shut up.'' The aqua haired girl hissed, dropping her suitcase.

Haruka wasn't sure whether she had dropped her suitcase by accident or on purpose but she didn't really care right now. ''Then I hate you too.'' Haruka finally stated when she saw Michiru fall to her knees to pick her her suitcase once again.

This time Michiru did turn around, a confused yet irritated look was plastered on her face. Haruka knew better though. She could see right through the other's façade. Michiru wanted to cry. ''Why?''

''Because I love you.'' Haruka replied, smiling a bit.

Michiru stood up again, not bothering to give her suitcase a second look. All she could do right now was look at the taller woman in front of her. ''That's stupid.''

Haruka smirked. ''Exactly.''

''Goodbye Ten'ou.'' Michiru hissed as she started to walk away again. This time she started to head towards the front door.

''You're forgetting something.'' Haruka said, pointing at the suitcase on the ground. She knew Michiru would have to turn around again to get it. She just needed a bit more time to try and figure out what was going on here.

''I'll pick it up later.'' Michiru just replied much to the other's dismay.

Haruka quickly run after Michiru, taking the other's arm in her hand before she could even open the front door. ''And why are you leaving? If you love me and I love you...'' Haruka paused for a moment. Michiru really wasn't making any sense.

The aqua haired girl rolled her eyes, laughing bitterly. ''My love for you is different. I _love _you Haruka! You just...like me.''

Immidiately Haruka released the smaller girl. ''You love me...'' It finally hit her.

Michiru hung her head down. She could no longer look at the other. She didn't want to leave but right now she didn't want to stay either. ''I have to go.''

''Stay.'' Haruka said, almost at the same time Michiru said she had to go. It didn't even sound like a comment nor question. It sounded more like a plead. ''Don't go Michi.''

''Haruka, I have to...''

The tomboy cut her off. ''I love you too Michi.''

''You love to flirt.'' Michiru shot back. She simply didn't want to believe the other. It sounded to good to be true. She would've known if Haruka really loved her like that.

''Not as much as I love you. You're like a drug, you fuck up my reality.'' Haruka said, pressing Michiru against the wall. The other just flinched but didn't even bother to try to free herself from Haruka's grip. Instead of that she just listened to what the blonde had to say. ''And I love that effect you have on me.'' Haruka went on. She slowly brought her face closer to Michiru's.

''In fact, I love everything about you. I don't know what I'd do without you. I know I never showed it but it's true Michi. I was afraid, afraid of what you would think of me. I thought you wouldn't like me after...'' She hesitated for a moment. After all, confessions still weren't her thing. ''After you would find out how I feel about you.''

''Haruka...'' Michiru wanted to say something but the taller woman cut her off.

''No, listen to me. I love you Michiru. I've loved you the moment I laid my eyes on you. I love the way you smile and make me feel wanted and needed. When you're away I am afraid that I'll never see you again. I'm afraid that you were just a dream and I've finally woken up...''

''Haruka...'' This time Michiru decided to interrupt the taller woman. Much to her own surprise she noticed she was now crying. ''I love you too...'' She paused for a moment. ''I can't say it half as beautiful as you just did but... I love you.''

Michiru couldn't say it enough. She just wanted Haruka to hold her and never let go. A smile appeared on Haruka's lips. ''Can I...'' Michiru started. She wanted Haruka to kiss her. To somewhat sign their words.

Haruka was one step ahead of her though. Before she even realized it Haruka had pressed their lips together. At first she had no idea how to act. This was her first kiss ever. She felt so clumsy at the point. But automatically she put her arms around Haruka's neck. The blonde's hands were now resting on her hips, bringing their bodies closer.

For a moment or two they just stood there, letting each other's mouths explore the other's. Then they pulled back again, both a bit out of breath and dazed. ''Wow..'' Michiru giggled. She never thought a kiss could taste that sweet. She often heard stories from people who were madly in love with someone. She often heard them talk about that spark whenever they kissed but until now she had never believed them. It had always sounded like a scene from a fairy tale. She now knew how true it had been. How honest those people had been.

Then again, the feeling Michiru was feeling right now couldn't be explained. It couldn't be discribed. It was just... beautiful. She guessed that was the best way to describe what she was feeling right now. When she gazed up at Haruka who was slightly blushing she saw in the other's eyes that she felt the same.

''I guess this means you have to unpack again.'' Haruka whispered in her lover's ear.

Michiru blushed but nodded. ''I guess so.''

''You know,'' Haruka paused for a moment, placing a kiss on the other's cheek. ''We've got a lot to talk about.''

''W-we do?''

The blonde smirked and nodded. ''I always thought I knew you but now I found out how wrong I was by thinking that. I never knew you were into girls. I didn't even know you could be such a jealous person.''

''I wasn't...j-jealous..'' Michiru stammered, her blush growing deeper.

''Liar.'' Haruka whispered. ''I might not know you as well as I thought I did but I can still see when you're lying and when you're not.''

''Says you.'' Michiru giggled, regaining her usually reserved and cool composure. ''You got jealous after an eight year old fan gave me flowers.''

''I didn't know a kid gave it to you.'' Haruka defended herself. The other couldn't control her laughter anymore. She just loved to tease Haruka like that.

''Remember that guy, Seiya?'' Michiru asked between fits of laughter.

''Oh, please don't bring that up again.'' Haruka pleaded, backing away from her girlfriend.

All Michiru could do was shake her head. ''You started this Ruka.''

''Ruka?'' The blonde repeated. This was the first time Michiru had ever given her a nickname. She had to admit she liked it.

''Well, you're always calling me Michi so i've given it some thought as well. I think 'Ruka' fits you.'' Michiru explained. She wasn't even going to give Haruka a choice in the matter.

Haruka thought about it for a moment. ''I like it.'' She finally decided. With that said Michiru pushed herself away from the wall and straight into her lover's arms. She surely had learnt a wise lesson today. Maybe being honest with someone is much better than just keeping your feelings inside. If she had just told Haruka the truth in the first place they wouldn't have gone through this.

She could've been with Haruka much earlier if it hadn't been for her fears and doubts. Sure it was a scary idea to just tell someone that you love them but in the end the worst thing that could happen was ending up hearing 'no'. It was always better than live with the questions of 'what if?'.

She smiled, looking up at Haruka. Then again, she wouldn't have wanted it in any other way.

_I'll speak a little louder  
I'll even shout  
You know that I'm proud  
And I can't get the words out_

**End

* * *

**

Let me know. 


End file.
